Bag of Potatoes
by ScullyBones
Summary: After 15 years of reading fanfiction I decided to take a crack at it :D Spoilers for Con man in the Meth lab and The Passenger in the Oven. Any comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated, as I said first time :D


1 ½ inches…that is exactly how far Booth's arm is from mine. In a plane. 42,000 feet away from the ground. Or maybe the ocean, I haven't looked out the window since we took off, again, back to America and away from the bones, the bones that were over 400 years old…Sigh… every time the plane hits just a little turbulence his arm brushes against mine and just for that spilt second, I can feel his heat and the coarse hairs on his arm brush against mine and my arm has goose pimples for the next five minutes.

And im over analyzing again.

His snore helps me calm down a little. Knowing that he cant glance up at any minute and see me thinking..analyzing…staring at his damn arm that is….oh god, he just laid his head on my shoulder. This is not helping at all. I can't stop thinking. Thinking about him, about him in a way I promise myself I would only do in the comfort of my own home, behind a closed door, a locked closed door and only when he has given me a gesture or a comment that leaves my body buzzing for days.

Earlier when I was in the middle of my autopsy Booth had asked me to do something. Now I'm not completely stupid, I know what he was getting at. Sometimes I feel very lucky I can play dumb. It makes it easier to go back later on and dissect what was said and the meanings behind it. But what I don't know is why? Booth has made it very clear, besides a innuendo thrown here and there that there is the line and never before has he been so blunt about openly coming on to me. I wonder what he would have done if I had followed threw with his request, and for a spilt second I almost did. Just to throw him off course of course and give him an excuse to maybe try that openly coming on thing to me again. I know we live in a world where it is excepted for a woman to make the first move but if there is one thing I know about Booth is that he was brought up to be a gentlemen and respect the ladies. Although now I can figure it was probably beat into him at an early age. But I know for a fact that I can not make this first move.

It's been two weeks and 4 days since his brother, Jared, kissed me. And since then his comment "I bet Seeley never took that chance" has caused me more sleepless nights then any case I have ever worked. I know Angela would be the one to talk to about this but all she ever has to say is that Booth wants me and in this point it would not be objective at all. Why hadn't Booth ever taken that chance, I mean I almost had to jump him when Caroline wanted that mistletoe kiss……

And then it hits me. Like a bag of potatoes….its bag of potatoes right? bag? Sack? Bundle? I'll have to ask Booth later. Anyways I think I may have finally figured out why Booth has never crossed that line and I cant believe all this time I thought I was doing the right thing not going with my gut reaction because I know from experience that I should not believe what my gut tells me. Even if I have good intentions, it always gets me into trouble. Except now, now I realize that Booth has no idea, whatsoever, that I am interested in him. If I played dumb every time he says anything even remotely flirtatious then I always turned him down and when Caroline set up that little "arrangement" Booth had offered to talk to Caroline but once she walked into the room, he shut up and participated quite willingly.

I physically try to shake that image out of my head, its not going to help getting turned on while still 8 hours away from soil and a teenager in custody not 25 feet away. Instantly I feel horrible, not only had I been fantasizing about my partner on duty and trying to figure out ways to seduce him but now Booth has now been rudely awakened and is glaring at me and I still can't help but think he is adorable. I have to stop this, he is my partner for goodness sakes and he made it perfectly clear that there is a line….even if Angela says he was extremely upset that Cam had gotten hurt and he was just using it as an excuse. I will respect the line whether he knows I'm interested or not, no matter how hard it is to do. Booth glances at me again when he hears me snort.

Damn did I laugh out loud? I have got to get it together.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class Bones?"

I quickly glance around for some kind of excuse, ah ha Booth's "groupies" are huddled together in the front of the plane, whispering and glancing at us, well glancing at him. They barely seem to notice my existence besides a glare or two, thrown in my direction. I know the stewardess's from the flight before told them about Booth's amazing arrest just seconds before the tires touch the runway.

"You seem to be the "Hot" topic of discussion Booth"

My eyes leave his and travel to the front so he knows what im talking about. And the smug smile from him almost makes me resort to violence. How can men be ogled and be okay with it? I know if the situation were reversed, not only would he be jumping to my "rescue" as he would call it, but he would be offended that they didn't think we were flying together and he should be reason enough for them to stop there admiring.

I sigh and turn on the over head light, happy that now he is awake I can catch up on the next chapter of my book that I have been avoiding. Any excuse to get him off my mind. This doesn't help when I remember the reason I have been avoiding it was because I was coming up to the scene where Kathy and Andy have a little close encounter with each other. My editor said I had to add some juicy details in this book or he wasn't going to promote it anymore. My book without the Kathy and Andy partnership/relationship apparently wasn't that interesting.

A few minutes later as im shuffling through papers trying to find a page I know I placed in the folder right before we left. I can see him in the corner of my eye as he turns towards me like he is going to say something and I watch as he takes a breathe like he is about to start a long lecture and needs all the extra oxygen he can get and then he just lets it out. Loudly. Oooook. I have no patience for this.

"Booth is there something you need?"

"No"

"No?"

"Nope I just wanted to, I guess, look like I am having a conversation with you. The women up there seem to be daring each other to come over here and talk to me and I would rather not have to be rude"

"Rude, Booth why would you have to be rude?"

He just stares at me, apparently he didn't expect me to ask that question and now he has no answer.

I am about to ask him if he knows where my page is, but I catch a stewardess coming up our aisle and I know without a doubt she won the dare.

"Excuse me Mister Booth was there anything, anything at all I could get you?"

"No Thank you" I can see him give her a polite smile out of the corner of my eye. I know this smile very well, and its usually only used when he is interrogating someone which I guess is what he meant by being rude. Poor woman never knew what hit her, she takes the smile and thinking that he is trying to charm her, and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Well you just keep me in mind if you do, this is a looonnggg flight and I wouldn't want you to feel any discomfort at all" and with that she smiles large, showing her white teeth through her blood red lipstick and twirls a piece of her blond hair.

I almost gag, how can anyone be so blatant. I am about to stuff my head back into my papers when I hear Booth clear his throat and all of a sudden I am thrown half across his chest.

"Thank you very much but my _**partner**_ and I will be just fine."

I slightly lift my head and give the women a gracious smile. As soon as she leaves I turn and look him straight in the eye. Which puts me draped across his chest and less than a breathe away from his face.


End file.
